


O Captain, My Captain

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Temporary Character Death, canon typical levels of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won,The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;But O heart! heart! heart!O the bleeding drops of red,Where on the deck my Captain lies,Fallen cold and dead.Davenport has a job to do and no intention to let anything stop him. Not even death.





	O Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transdavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdavenport/gifts).



O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,

The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won,

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,

While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;

But O heart! heart! heart!

O the bleeding drops of red,

Where on the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead.

* * *

  
Everything had gone to shit. But what else was new? The storm that signified of the Hunger was looming overhead like a banner crying out impending doom. Worse? They had found the Light but hadn’t gotten it back to the ship yet. Davenport was running as fast as he possibly could to get back to the ship. Worst case, he knew that someone else could take her up. Well, he knew it in his mind. His heart said something entirely different as he charged headlong through the undergrowth and up the gangplank onto his ship. Magnus was yelling behind him somewhere and another explosion sounded. 

 

_ Just get out and they’ll be back. Just get out and everything will be fine. _

 

Davenport braced himself on the rail of the deck for just a moment. His ribs burned and he could feel wetness soaking into his shirtfront. 

“Doesn’t matter...”

He muttered to himself and spared only a moment to look up before he ran to the bridge. They didn’t have long.

“Got a job to do...”

* * *

Merle skidded to a stop beside him.

“Mags got the damn thing on board. Barely”

Davenport knew he had to acknowledge it. Knew he should say  _ something _ to Merle. But his head was swimming and it was all he could do to focus on lifting off.

“Dav?”

By the tone of Merle’s voice, this absolutely was not the first time Merle had tried to get his attention. Davenport wobbled slightly, hands tight on the controls.

“What?”

“You look like shit. Let me heal you already.”

Davenport turned to look at Merle and gave him a shaky smile. 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. What about Magnus?”

Merle stumbled as the ship pitched and grabbed onto one of the rails on the side of the bridge console.

“He’s in as bad a shape as you, stubborn old man.”

Davenport pulled up hard, dodging and dipping around tendrils of the Hunger. His vision was starting to unfocus, dammit. Just a little further... They were so close.

“Just keep them off us, Merle. We’re almost... there.”

When Merle didn’t immediately move, Davenport grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

“Go. Please? I’ll be fine, Merle.”

That made up Merle’s mind and he ran out to the deck, raising his hands as he cast a shield. Davenport was coughing now and he wasn’t sure whether the blood on his hands was from that or from before. He raised his darkening eyes to the sky and smiled slowly as he saw what he was looking for. 

“We win this round...”

Just before the Starblaster hit the edge of the planar system, Davenport crumpled. The ship kept on the course he’d set for it as the light left his eyes. He’d brought them all out safe. 

* * *

O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;

Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills,

For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding,

For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;

Here Captain! dear father!

This arm beneath your head!

It is some dream that on the deck,

                                You’ve fallen cold and dead.

* * *

And then, there was light. Davenport stood once more at the helm with a smile on his face. Merle moved to stand beside him, with one hand on his shoulder. He could hear the reunions going on all around him and his smile grew. He’d brought them all home.

* * *

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,

My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,

The ship is anchor’d safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,

From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won;

Exult O shores, and ring O bells!

But I with mournful tread,

Walk the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead.


End file.
